A rock drilling event comprises a plurality of steps, such as moving feed beam against rock, collaring, full power drilling, and finishing. These steps are very different and a large amount of different information is presented to the operator by means of several meters. Management of the incoming information flow is not easy for the operator monitoring and controlling the drilling event. A rock drilling rig may comprise a plurality of booms capable of simultaneous drilling, i.e. several drilling events may be in progress. Even if the drilling could be coupled to automatic control, the operator still has to be able to monitor the progress of a plurality of different drilling events, if need be. In accordance with a known solution, an active working phase can be indicated for switching on a led light in a control panel, i.e. a led light associated with the active working phase is turned on from a led light beam.